


Maybe

by uchiha



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchiha/pseuds/uchiha
Summary: Felix finds that, more than annoying, Dimitri is the most amazing person in the whole world. Yes, he’s a beast, and hides his blood thirst not that greatly. He’s tall, handsome, with a smile that can light up the room, and a laughter that’s contagious.The problem is that he’s a man not interested in romance. Also, too dumb to notice someone wants to romance him. It’s annoying beyond belief, because no matter what he does, he can’t get himself to confess to his childhood friend.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 25
Collections: 2019 Dimilix Holiday Exchange





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this one! and Happy Holidays~

Felix finds that, more than annoying, Dimitri is the most amazing person in the whole world. Yes, he’s a beast, and hides his blood thirst not that greatly. He’s tall, handsome, with a smile that can light up the room, and a laughter that’s contagious.

The problem is that he’s a man not interested in romance. Also, too dumb to notice someone wants to romance him. It’s annoying beyond belief, because no matter what he does, he can’t get himself to confess to his childhood friend.

It’s been a long time since he realized he was in love with none other than the Prince of Faerghus. He went through a period where he denied it, Ingrid might had noticed what was going on, considering she was the one closest to him, but Felix was adamant. It wasn’t until after Glenn’s death that he accepted it, and, with a broken heart and soul, he set up to try and forger it.

Obviously it hadn’t worked, because when he saw Dimitri again in Garreg Mach his heart had jumped. He almost had a heart attack, just seeing the prince again, all regal and blond and beautiful. He had taken a deep breath, glared at him, and ignored him.

Dimitri was always with Dedue, and the jealousy Felix felt was enormous, to the point that he would insult both Dimitri and Dedue out of it. He spent most of his time training, sadly thinking about what Dimitri was doing, clicking his tongue at himself.

When the new professor arrived it scared Felix. She was terrifying, and a mercenary, close to their age, and she spent too much time staring blankly at everyone. Felix tried to fight her many a time, and when he finally got to do so he lost, badly, to her. 

So he went to Dimitri then, asking him to spar, and that was a bad idea. Seeing the beasts sweating and panting made Felix’s mind go directly to the gutter, and he cut their training short with the excuse that dinner would be soon.

Sylvain, being who he was, had just barged into Felix’s room one night a couple of months later, smiling from ear to ear.

“So the prince huh?” He took a seat on Felix’s bed without permission, and Felix, terrified, hat looked outside, making sure said Prince wasn’t anywhere near, before closing the door and glaring at the redhead.

“What are you getting at?” He had crossed his arms and glared.

“You’ve got a crush pin Dimitri!” Sylvain laughed so hard that Felix felt his next door neighbour heard him.

“Shut up!” He felt the blush creeping up on him, and Sylvain had laughed louder.

“I’ll help you! I’ll get him interested in you!” 

“Sylvain, _shut up_.” 

Sylvain stood up then, patted Felix on the shoulder, laughed again, and stood by the door.

“You won’t leave this monastery a virgin, I promise you.” And without waiting for a response, he had left the room, leaving Felix blushing furiously.

Of course, he couldn’t keep his promise, as the Empire broke out a war against them, and somehow it became hell, not only making them lose their professor, but also their Prince.

The next five years went by slowly, and every single day Felix thought about the dumbass he had been in love with. Dead. Gone. Yet the feelings remained. He saw Ingrid and Sylvain quite a bit, sometimes even Mercedes and Anette, jealous of the girls’ relationship with each other. He was one hundred percent sure they were dating, but wasn’t going to ask, too proud to do so.

He was too busy killing Empire men, becoming a beast himself, not knowing what was going to happen, when Sylvain had found him. They met up in the camp Felix had made up with his men, and the redhead convinced Felix to return to the monastery for the stupid one thousand year celebration. 

It had been the best mistake Felix had ever done.

Now he’s in the monastery, too proud to cry, watching how Dimitri slowly decays, and not being able to do anything about it. So he stays, watching him, helping him when he needs it -mostly when the other is too exhausted to stand anymore, and passes out, Felix always grabs him, sighing as he lays the man down and covers him with his cape.- and just being helpful in every way possible.

It’s not until his own father dies, protecting the beast, that Felix’s heart beats once more. He feels conflicted, his heart broken for his father, his last remaining family, dead like that. The other part happy because Dimitri can smile again. 

“Felx,” He hears his name and turns, still mulling over how guilty he feels over being happy, and frowns. 

“What do you want?” He’s too rude, he knows it, and the other doesn’t deserve it.

“I wanted to apologize, for Rodri-“

“No, shut up.” Felix sighs, shaking his head. Dimitri closes his mouth. “It’s not your fault the old man died; he wanted to do so while protecting the King, and he did.” 

“But-“

“No. You don’t get to feel bad about him,” He’s being rough, but he has to make the other understand, “my father was an idiot, true, but you have nothing to be sorry for.”

“Felix, please,“ Dimitri is getting frustrated now.

Felix sighs, shakes his head, and moves past Dimitri, patting his shoulder, “Just be the man he wants you to be.” 

Dimitri turns to look at him, but Felix is leaving, not turning back, because he knows he’ll do something stupid if he does.

When Dimitri assumes the position of King of Farghus, Felix and Dedue on his side, Felix decides he’s going to officially try to court the king. He swallows his pride, and goes to Sylvain to ask for help.

The redhead, of course, laughs, but pats him in the shoulder and nods, “Understood, friend. I’ll get you into the King’s pants.”

“Sylvain!” Felix blushes so hard he feels his face is going to explode. 

Sylvain laughs again, pats Felix on the shoulder, and leaves the training grounds. What they didn’t know is that someone else was in the shadows, shocked beyond belief, at what he had heard.

Felix jumps slightly when he hears spears falling, and when he turns, his heart falls to the floor when he notices Ashe standing there, blushing, and looking at everything but Felix.

“I swear I won’t tell anyone!” Ashe shrieks, and Felix passes a hand through his hair.

An idea comes to him at that moment, “Sylvain is a moron, but you… Ashe, you’re free to tell anyone, _except_ the Boar. Understood?” 

Ashe nods, slightly confused, “Are you sure?”

“No, but what the fuck,” He sighs, and picks up two spears from the floor, “Train with me.”

After training, Felix decides to take a break and go to the sauna. Which turns to be a really, really bad idea, because in there is no one other than the King himself.

“Oh, Felix, good timing,” Dimitri waves at him, smiling No escape now.

“What is it?” He tries so hard to not look at Dimitri’s well defined and scarred chest, he really tries, but goddess, this man is beautiful.

“I wanted to ask your opinion, on rebuilding the monastery.”

“Seteth would be a better choice for that topic,” Felix sit two seats away from Dimitri, but the other moves closer and oh goddess, don’t do this to him. At least he can blame the heat for his blush.

“He will say yes no matter what I say, but you’re more honest,” Dimitri passes a hand through his hair, and Felix can see the scar on the other’s face, where his eye used to be, and he wants nothing more than to kiss it.

“What is it you want then?” He swallows, looking at his hands.

“I don’t trust the archbishop,” Dimitri confesses after a moment, “We’re only going to save her to appease Seteth, but I don’t want her around anymore.” 

“It’s not your choice, unless you become the King of Fodlan,” Felix wants to die, he looks up and sees Dimitri pouting as he thinks, and he wants to kiss him so badly.

“That’s my plan,” Dimitri looks at Felix then, “if I’m to be honest, I’m slightly scared of Rhea, and don’t want her controlling the monastery any longer.” 

“We all are,” Felix sighs, “She’s… Scary in a way that I can’t comprehend.” 

“Agreed.” Dimitri has hair all over his face, and Felix wants to put it all behind his ear, and oh goddess he can’t keep thinking like this. “I was thinking of asking the professor, actually.”

“Asking her what?” He should stop looking at Dimitri’s lap now, but he really wants to see under the towel.

“To be the new archbishop,” Dimitri smiles just when Felix looks at his face, and it makes him turn away.

“Why her?” 

“She’s blessed by the goddess herself, and is ridiculously strong, but also,” Dimitri pushes his hair back and Felix’s soul leaves his body, “she can control large groups of people, and I think the Knights of Seiros will listen to her.” 

They go quiet for a moment, Felix trying to calm his heart, and then Dimitri speaks up again.

“What do you think?” 

“It’s a risky plan,” Felix can breath normally again, finally, “But if we can get Seteth to agree, then we can have Byleth take over Rhea’s position.”

Dimitri smiles and Felix dies in the spot, or so he feels like. 

“Thank, Felix, I knew you would understand,” Dimitri then holds onto his towel and stands up, “I’ve spent too much time in here, so I will see you at dinnertime.” 

Dimitri leaves the sauna and Felix can finally catch his breath. Not right, it’s too hot for that, but he can relax, which was his original plan. He leaves the sauna not long after, going to the baths. He takes a quick shower and then goes to his room, to write down ideas he comes up with to take Rhea out of his position. Of course, this all will work only if they can save the current archbishop, 

Dinner comes and Dimitri takes a seat next to him, Sylvain winks at him, and Felix kicks him under the table. Mercedes smiles at them, and Felix looks away. The woman always seems like she knows too much. Dinner is a loud event, with everyone talking over one another, Dorothea singing at some point in time, and the whole time Felix’s heart is on his sleeves. He feels Dimitri’s warmth next to him, their arms brush one another, and hearing Dimitri’s laughter is like listening to a choir of angels sing. 

Thy have some big battles ahead, so everyone goes to their rooms fairly early after dinner, Felix dreams of Dimitri’s smile and he wakes up flustered. They arrive victorious, of course, and the plans are laid for the next, final, battle.

“We’re going to storm the Empire tomorrow,” Dimitri tells him, in the war room, where they’re both together, looking over paperwork, Dedue on the other side of the king. 

“We have more than enough people to do so, it’ll be fine,” Felix comments as he reads over the supply list.

Dimitri smiles, his foot touching Felix’s under the table, and Felix looks up at him. 

“What is it?” He asks, looking at Dimitri’s left hand resting on the table.

“Worried, it’s all.” Dimitri moves his hand, turning it, palm up.

Felix, feeling bold, takes Dimitri’s hand with his own, “We’ll be fine.” 

“I don’t want to lose anyone though,” Dimitri squishes Felix’s hand, and Felix feels the blush on his face. 

He clears his throat, “Loses are inevitable, just hope we don’t lose too many people,” Felix sighs, looking at Dimitri’s blue eye, “we’ve trained everyone as best as we could, so let’s count on them.”

Dimitri nods, and there’s a knock on the door. Byleth enters the room, and Dimitri let’s go of Felix’s hand. Felix really tries not to pout, really does, but he pouts anyway. He looks at Dedue then, and Dedue just smiles softly at him, which makes Felix blush. Dimitri is talking to Byleth about the battle, so Felix keeps looking over the supply list until he’s done. He stands up then, walking towards the door.

“I’ll retire to my quarters for the night,” Felix announces, and Byleth stares at him with her never changing face, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Dimitri nods, and places a hand on Felix’s shoulder, “Don’t sleep too late, we need you at top shape for tomorrow.”

“The same goes to you,” Felix touches Dimitri’s fingers with his own, before Dimitri removes his hand. 

Felix has the feeling that Byleth knows about his feelings, because the woman seems to smile at them, before going back to talk about the battle. He changes to his sleep garments, and brushes his hair, but when he’s about to get into bed, Sylvain barges in.

“What now?” Felix asks, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Holy shit your hair is so long,” Sylvain walks up to him, taking part of Felix’s hair in his hand. Felix slaps his hand away. 

“What do you want?” 

“Did you kiss our King for good luck?”

“Get out.” Felix point to the door, and Sylvain laughs.

“Good luck, Felix.” Before leaving though, Sylvain speaks again, “I heard the King has someone he likes, by the way.”

“And why does that matter to me?” 

“I’m hoping it’s you, it’s all.” Sylvain leaves with a wave of his hand. 

Now Felix can’t help but feel that the one Dimitri likes is the professor, for some reason. He dreams of Dimitri in wedding attire, smiling at him, and it makes his night slightly better than he thought it could be.

They come out victorious the next day, and Felix smiles at Dimitri from under the stairs to the throne room in the Empire’s castle, and Dimitri smiles at him. They go back to Garreg Mach, Felix and Dedue at each side of their King. 

Felix doesn’t stay for the celebration, too tired to do anything but sleep, but he does go to the official celebratory party the next evening, The King is wearing his best clothes, and Felix feels like he could stare at him forever.

Everything is a bit too much for Felix, so he steps outside for a while, crossing his arms on the railing, staring at the starts. They have so much to do, so many talks to have with people, and yet everything else can wait for one night. 

He decides he’s going to confess to Dimitri, and hope for the best. 

Felix hears the doors open, but doesn’t turn around, only looking when he sees a familiar cape next to him.

“What brings you out here?” Felix asks, and Dimitri smiles.

“You.” 

Felix blushes furiously, and looks up at the sky.

“I was wondering…” Dimitri starts, looking at the stars too, “wondering if you’d like to dance with me.”

Felix scoffs, and looks at Dimitri, “Who says I like dancing?” 

“You were the winner of our dancing competition,” Dimitri points out, and Felix clicks his tongue. 

“That’s in the past, besides, Byleth picked me for that.” 

Dimitri laughs, softly, before turning his whole body to face Felix. Felix, noticing thew other moved, does the same.

“There is something I wanted to ask you,” Dimitri starts, and it seems like he’s blushing. Maybe it’s just the alcohol.

“What is it?” Felix stares at his eye, and doesn’t notice Dimitri grabbing his hand.

“I want you to stay by my side.”

“What kind of request is that? Of course I will, I’m your advisor.” Felix rolls his eyes, and Dimitri laughs.

“No, Felix, I want you _by my side_ , forever.” Felix stares dumbly at Dimitri, unable to speak. “I want you as my partner, and someday, my husband.”

Felix is in shock, He stares at Dimitri, and then stares more, and Dimitri laughs nervously.

“Is it ok with you?”

“Shut up,” Felix says, letting go of Dimitri’s hands, grabbing his face with both hands then. pulling the blond down for a kiss.

Dimitri gasps, wrapping his arms around Felix’s waist, and pulling him closer, kissing him deeply.

“Is that a yes?” Dimitri asks, smiling softly, when they separate for air.

“It’s a maybe,” Felix responds, “You need to ask me to marry you first.”

Dimitri laughs and kisses him again. They kiss for a while, until they start feeling the coldness of the night, and when that happens, they go back inside, hand in hand.


End file.
